The Liberation Army
The Liberation Army is a custom civilization being made by SilentSkye. This mod does not require any DLC. Steam Workshop Page. 'Strategy' 'As an Opponent' 'Attributes' Start bias: Grasslands History Fódlan Fódlan's recorded history begins 41 years before the founding of the Adrestian Empire, with the appearance of Saint Seiros in the Enbarr region. Seiros performed miracles that inspired the people, and the Church of Seiros was founded to venerate her. The Adrestian Empire was founded in Imperial Year 1 by Great Emperor Wilhelm I, with Enbarr chosen as its capital due to the presence of Seiros. In Imperial Year 32, Wilhelm I launched the War of Heroes with the goal of conquering all of Fódlan for the Empire. Nemesis, the King of Liberation, united the Empire's opponents under his leadership. Seiros finally slew Nemesis at the Battle of Tailtean in Imperial Year 91, but the war did not end until 98, when Wilhelm I's successor, Lycaon I, succumbed to illness. In Imperial Year 751, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus seceded from the Empire after winning the War of the Eagle and Lion. The Church crowned Faerghus's first king, Loog of House Blaiddyd, and granted his nation autonomy. In 801, the region of Leicester rebelled against the Empire, and the Kingdom took the opportunity to occupy the region. In 861, the death of King Klaus I led his three sons to partition the Kingdom into three parts, with each of them ruling a part as an archduke. The death of the archduke of Leicester in 881 gave the Leicester lords the chance to form an alliance rather than accept his heir, sparking the Crescent Moon War. In 901, the war ended with the founding of the Leicester Alliance under the leadership of the influential Duke of Riegan. The constant threat of foreign invasion from countries beyond Fódlan eventually forced these three powers to band together under the Church. By 1180, the Church continues to exert its influence to maintain peace and harmony within the continent. Nemesis Nemesis was the leader of an army that opposed Seiros and the Ten Elites during the War of Heroes. He possessed the Crest of Flames and wielded the Sword of the Creator. In Imperial Year 91, the armies of Nemesis and Seiros clashed at the Tailtean Plains. There, Nemesis was confronted and slain by Seiros in single-combat. Many years after his death, the newly appointed professor of the Officers Academy, Byleth, is tasked with subduing thieves in the Holy Mausoleum during the Goddess' Rite of Rebirth. The leader of the thieves opens the coffin of Seiros and finds the weapon of Nemesis, the Sword of the Creator, within and attempts to defend themselves against Byleth. However, Byleth is not only able to easily parry the thief but is able to awaken the sword's power, despite the missing Crest Stone. The next day, Archbishop Lady Rhea thanks them for dealing with the thieves and protecting the Sword of the Creator, and in reward entrusts the sword with Byleth. Surprised by her decision, Seteth warns Rhea to reconsider, as if someone like Nemesis were to appear again, Fódlan would be consumed in war. Unaware of Nemesis, Byleth asks the two who he is. When Fódlan was attacked by wicked gods, the Goddess gifted Nemesis with the Sword of the Creator and saved Fódlan, earning the title of the King of Liberation. However, over time, he his power corrupted him and waged war across the land, forcing Seiros to put him down. Rhea trusts that Byleth will not be corrupted like Nemesis and leaves the sword to them. Shortly afterward, Byleth meets with their colleague Hanneman who reveals to them that they are in fact the descendant of Nemesis and inherited the Crest of Flames from him, hence being able to wield of the Sword of the Creator. Dawn of Man Goddess be damned! Mighty Nemesis! In the Imperial Year of 91 you and your army fought against Serios and the Ten Elites in what is now called the War of Heroes. You possesed the mysterious Crest of Flames and the Sword of the Creator. Although you were slain by Serios, you were revived by a group called "Those Who Sither in the Dark" several years later. Although your new life was cut short by Byleth and Claude of the Allaince, you certainly made your pressace known. Nemesis, once again you've been revived and now you fight those who you believe follow the Church of Serios. Can you lead your armies to eliminate the church and build a new world? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? 'Music' Peace - Shambhala (Area 17 Redux) War - God Shattering Star (Thunder) 'Mod Support' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Aggressive, Expansive *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Thunder *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Fodlan map once.if one is made. *Weapon Triangle - Sword Unit (King of Liberation)] 'Screenshots' ' placeholder|Sample's Dawn of Man Image placeholder|Sample on the "Set-Up Game" screen. placeholder|Sample's Leader Scene placeholder|Sample In-Game along with their Unique Units. ' 'Trivia' 'Credits' All users that helped in the creation of this mod *SilentSkye - Author *Tomatekh's Poverty Point - Art for Poison Marsh. Category:Fodlan Category:Civs by SilentSkye Category:Civs that favor Domination